


A Welcoming Party

by Kastaka



Category: Gay Pirates (song), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/pseuds/Kastaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted at fandom_stocking: http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/355710.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Welcoming Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



> First posted at fandom_stocking: http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/355710.html

They broke the surface together, coughing and spluttering.

"Sebastian!" he exclaimed, delighted to be breathing, but even more delighted not to have been separated.

"I'd always thought," said Sebastian, dreamily, "that hell would be, you know, warmer."

He took a look at the stars overhead; at the brooding shape of a castle, looming off to one side; at the deceptively calm surface of the lake.

"And redder," continued Sebastian. "And... there'd be, like, a welcoming party. Of demons. Or something."

"I don't think we're in hell, Sebastian," he said, attempting to scull awkwardly over to hold him, or even just to bump into him. "After all - you're still here, right?"

"I guess I could be some kind of horrible illusion," mused Sebastian, "kept eternally out of reach. I mean. The tentacles - the tentacles certainly fit."

It was impossible for him to scull over and touch Sebastian, to reassure him that they are both real and alive and not ghosts or something, because the tentacle around his waist was holding him firmly - out of the water, but just out of reach of his love.

"I suppose so," he was forced to admit.

And that's when they see the small flotilla of rowing boats headed determinedly towards them...


End file.
